Biding Time
by Kipcha
Summary: No one mistreated her and got away with it, Akane made sure of that. The real question was, who should they fear more. Akane, the violent tomboy who was an immediate threat? Or her seemingly calm fiance who waited until the oppurtune moment...
1. Chapter 1

Humiliated. Ashamed. Furious.

Those words certainly described her current emotions.

Akane had always fancied herself an equal to those around her in terms of martial art abilities, although deep down she knew she could not compete with the likes of Shampoo, Ukyo or even Kodachi when it came to physical combat (Although Kodachi relied on underhanded tricks, something an honourable fighter would not resort to). While it wounded her pride, it was simply fact.

She also realised that Ranma was far above her league, competing in ways that she herself could only dream of in her current state. It would be simply ludicrous to put them on the same level. After all, his skills had been born from rigorous training and a stolen childhood. She had the same passion for the art, but it had not been pressed on her as forcefully as it had on Ranma. It was expected from her while it was demanded from him.

None the less, she had always considered herself someone who could take care of herself in every day life and not have to rely on a man like many girls her age did. At the very least, she should be able to defend herself against a mere boy, especially one with no previous martial arts training. In the most important ways, she supposed she had been perfectly capable in fighting her way out of the situation. But what had nearly happened still wounded her pride deeply.

But the fact that it was all caused by a futile glimmer of hope was what stung her the most. He had hurt her in a way that may not show on her skin, but burned all the same.

Akane continued down the dark streets towards her home, furiously holding back the tears that threatened to spill and rubbing her arms for warmth. She yearned for her jacket, but she wasn't even quite sure where it was anymore. It had been lost at some point during her struggle and she didn't think going back would be a wise idea. She could handle herself on even ground, but when it was five on one, she didn't find the odds so favourable the second time around, especially now that the need for revenge would be fuelling them rather then lust.

She glanced over her shoulder despite herself, flinching slightly when she spotted a flicker of movement by one of her neighbour's gates before realising it was nothing more then a trash bag fluttering in the slight breeze. It brushed past her sweat soaked skin, initiating a chill as goose bumps erupted on her arms. Akane shivered and picked up her pace, knowing her house was a mere two blocks away. She was almost home.

Hopefully no one would pay much attention to her entrance, that way she could slink upstairs for a bath that would give her some quiet time to clean herself and tend to her wounds, most of which were more mental then physical, before going to bed and hopefully getting some sleep. Preferably sleep that wasn't plagued by nightmares, but she wouldn't hold her breath.

However, she had no doubt she would have to make up some sort of story for when she arrived. Kasumi would be waiting up for her, along with both her Father and Ranma's, although she doubted either of them would be sober enough to notice her dishevelled appearance. She glanced down at herself, sighing at the torn skirt and filth covered blouse that she had so painstakingly prepared not four hours earlier. Yes, that bloodstain would certainly attract attention. She sighed when she realised that stain was unlikely to come out.

Nabiki would hopefully be asleep and she was by far the hardest to fool, Akane would have to think of something good to pull the wool over her eyes.

And Ranma...

She snorted disdainfully. He would probably say she looked no different then usual, being the rough and tough tomboy he always accused her of being. She doubted she would even be graced with a hello, especially at this hour, from him. No, she would handle the teasing of being dumped with grace and wait until she was in the privacy of the walls of her room before allowing a single tear. She would not show weakness. At least, not while anyone was watching.

Akane lifted her gaze, her eyes landing on the entrance to her home. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight, the welcoming glow of lights in her home drawing her like a moth to a flame. Never before had she felt so overjoyed to see the familiar walls that had always kept her safe. Seeing it reminded her that she had succeeded in escaping and that all would be well. She was fine.

Blinking back tears, Akane picked up speed, ignoring the limp hindering her gait slightly (Something she would need to hide once she stepped inside, even someone as clueless as Ranma would notice a new injury obvious enough to cause her to limp) and she rushed into her yard, glorying in the warmth of her home.

She had won. She was safe.

He would be a school the next day, just as he always was, but he wouldn't be able to touch her there. He wouldn't dare.

And if he tried... Well, she was certain the infirmary would have a capable nurse on duty.

Taking a long, calming breath and repeating until her tremors had subsided, Akane stepped up the wooden steps and pushed open the door.

"I'm home!" She chirped, flinching at how falsely cheery her tone sounded even to her. She brushed it off with a brilliant smile as Kasumi stepped into the entranceway, drying her hands on a dishrag and meeting her with a relieved gaze. Kasumi always stayed up, always waited for her. She felt a trickle of guilt, knowing how worried her sister must have gotten when the sun began to set and night blanketed the sky. But she was home now.

She was surprised to see, however, a pig-tailed boy at her side. He seemed to be determinedly avoiding looking at her, his blue eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance. She felt her temper flare slightly at the sight. After all she went through tonight, what right did he have to be annoyed?

"Akane, welcome back!" Kasumi greeted, "I prepared the bath for yo-" Her smile fell as she took in the sight of her younger sister. Akane shifted uncomfortable under her gaze, twisting her hands nervously.

"Akane... What happened?" She gasped, stepping forward and looking her sister up and down. Akane sighed silently. So much for the hope of no one noticing.

"Nothing!" Assured Akane, waving her hands in a desperate attempt to placate her sister. "I... Tripped on the way back!"

Ahh, there was that foolproof story she had planned. Akane resisted the urge to smack herself on the forehead. That was really the best she could come up with?

"What happened? Did ya' get dumped?"

His comment contained no real malice, she could tell from the light tone he used, one that was commonly heard when he was teasing her. However, the flippant remark hurt a little more then she cared to admit.

"No, idiot." She snapped, glaring at him furiously. "I dumped him."

Ranma nodded sarcastically, his arms crossed across his chest. "Sure ya did. Is Hiro gonna show up to school tomorrow with a black eye?"

"Probably." She muttered, removing her shoes and moving towards the bathroom, fully intending to shut the door and leave her annoying fiancé behind. She didn't dare tell him that he had been right all along and that the boy had been nothing but trouble. "Hopefully a cast and a sling as well... Scratch that, I hope it's a wheelchair. The pervert..."

Kasumi's hand raised to her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. She seemed lost for words, so she settled on her classic "Oh my...".

Ranma chuckled. "What'd the poor bastard try to do, feel ya up in the parking lot or somethin'?"

She shot him a sharp look as she shoved past, muttering a soft "Close enough."

Had she looked back, she would have seen Kasumi and Ranma exchange looks of concern.

* * *

Lifting her chin in defiance, she turned and slammed the bathroom door shut, the sound echoing through the household for everyone to hear. She grabbed the fluffy white towels kept outside the bathroom and stripped her clothes with unbound anger, slamming open the second set of doors into the large tile room. Without a seconds hesitation she marched over in front of the mirror, taking in the sight that stood before her.

She was covered in filth, no doubt courtesy of the disgusting condition of the wonderful gentlemen that had been so charmingly trying to feel her up, and bruises, as she had suspected. She found herself giving her reflection a satisfied smirk, knowing that her victims would be on the receiving end of far worse then she.

Her face appeared to be fairly unscathed, merely a coating of dirt that caused her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. She did feel relief at the lack of black eyes and cuts that may scar. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl out there, but she did hold some pride in her appearance.

As Akane assessed herself, she felt a sense of shame flow through her. Here she was, Akane Tendo, next in line to take over the dojo, not even able to defend herself completely against a couple of untrained boys. Even if they had caught her by surprise, there was no excuse for what had happened. She had done the one thing she was never supposed to do.

She let her guard down. Now, she needed to face the consequences.

She turned on the shower, the water flowing a scalding hot across her skin as she crossed her arms across her chest, ignoring the steam that rose in the air and the redness of her flesh from the heat. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his uninvited touch, caressing her before she managed to free herself from the other boy's clutches and beat her way through their defences...

She felt her legs weaken as she fell to the floor, her hair sticking to the side of her face as if attempting to hide the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks. She sniffled, hating herself for crying and yet not able to stop the flow.

What he had done had hurt, yes, but not nearly as much as the feeling of defencelessness that it had taken to do it.

* * *

"Ahh!" Akane sighed, stretching as she left the bathroom and giving a small grunt of satisfaction as her muscles stretched and relaxed, although she still felt exhausted from the events of the night. She wanted nothing more then to slink upstairs, crawl into bed and hope that school tomorrow would never come but she knew it would only cause Kasumi to worry more.

She entered the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of juice and grabbing a couple cookies before heading to the dining room where Kasumi and Ranma were seated at the table.

She flopped down at her place, one of the cookies dangling from her mouth as she considered both her sister and her fiancé who had both fallen silent upon her arrival. She glared suspiciously between the two, feeling self conscious as the quiet dragged to an uncomfortable length. Never before had the ticking of a clock been so loud to Akane.

"So, Akane." Said Kasumi, breaking the awkward silence first, much to the relief of the two teenagers. "It couldn't have been completely bad. What did you do tonight?"

Akane shrugged. "I met Hiro, we went to a pizza place and then he convinced me to take a walk with him through the park just a few blocks from here." She trailed off a bit here, biting her lip in discomfort. "We talked and sort of figured out that... It wouldn't work. That's pretty much it."

"Oh dear." Kasumi said sympathetically as Akane took the opportunity to shove another cookie in her mouth. "What did he say to make you think that it wouldn't work? Surely it couldn-"

"It doesn't matter." Akane interrupted, waving her last cookie in the air as if to make a point. "Daddy would never allow me to really pursue anyone else anyways, even if it had worked out." She gestured to Ranma who's eyes had been growing distant jumped slightly at his sudden inclusion to the conversation. "I'm engaged, remember?"

"Since when has that ever stopped ya?" Accused Ranma, standing up and putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture. "Besides, like I care what your doing. I don't have to worry about much, you're so uncute that a guy would turn tail the second you mentioned the word 'commitment'."

There it was again, that genuine twinge of pain at his nonchalant words. She remained silent for a moment as Kasumi regarded her with concern. Even Ranma seemed to regret his words as he looked down on her, his eyes concerned when she didn't snap back at him with her usual spunk. Perhaps he had stepped out of line... Just a little...

"...'Kane?"

"RANMA, YOU JERK!"

The boy flinched back, waiting for the inevitable piece of furniture to collide with his head, but was shocked when it never came. Akane brushed past him, opting instead to flee upstairs to her room instead of pulverise some sense into him.

Whoa, he thought to himself, watching the girls retreating back and the loud slam of her bedroom door, he must have _really_ screwed up.

* * *

Akane breathed in the night air, wrapping her thick comforter around her shoulders and sighing in contentment as she gazed up at the stars. They twinkled in the inky black sky, almost changing colors as the lights pulsed off of them. Her eyes sought out the moon, finding it hanging in the sky, barely a sliver as it's cycle came to an end... Or a beginning, she wasn't quite sure. Not that it mattered, it was beautiful all the same.

After crying for half an hour in her room, she decided that she had had enough of feeling sorry for herself locked up in the safety of her room. She would not act like a victim and hide away from the phantom threats that plagued her thoughts. So, with new resolve, she swung out onto the roof of her home to feel sorry for herself in the open air, no matter how much she attempted to convince herself otherwise.

"Hey."

She looked at her new companion from the corner of her eye, the boy settling down a safe distance from her, gauging for a hint on how Akane's mood was now that she had some time to herself. She almost rolled her eyes at how tense he was. As if she could really do anything to the skilled martial artist if he really decided he had had enough, not that she would ever admit it to him. When she thought about it, that part of their relationship was just so ridiculous and yet, it seemed to be such a large part of it.

She raised her eyes to the skies once more, the small breeze teasing her hair, brushing it lightly against her cheeks.

"Hey." She replied. She tried not to smirk as his posture visibly relaxed.

Sighing to herself, she allowed the tension to leave her body and she leaned back, her rest on the hard shingles cushioned by her fluffy comforter. She placed her hands behind her head to make herself a pillow and breathed deeply, a feeling of contentment at the small moment easing her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she liked Ranma's company, even when they didn't speak. For all she cared, they could sit there for hours and just watch the stars. As long as he was by her side...

She shook her head slightly, breaking off from the dangerous train of thought. She wouldn't ruin this by over thinking.

"So... What happened?"

At the simple question, Akane felt her stomach clench, her expression growing wary as she continued to gaze at the night sky. Although she didn't look over, she could tell he was nervous about asking her. Realising he was uncomfortable, she reasoned that he probably didn't come up here of his own accord. No doubt Kasumi had talked him into coming up here.

The thought darkened her mood considerably.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him coolly.

"Why not?"

"Because."

She heard him snort, daringly moving closer to her side and leaning back as well, his elbow brushing hers as he settled. He had obviously deemed the situation to be fragile, but not so much so that his safety was at risk at the moment. "Because why?"

Akane lifted an eyebrow. "Did you really just ask me that? How old are you exactly?"

Ranma ignored her. "Why don't ya just spit it out. Something's definitely bothering you."

"And what does that matter to you, exactly?"

He was quiet for a moment, just long enough to hope that she had evaded the conversation, but his voice broke the silence once again. "Because. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She couldn't help glancing at him this time, wondering exactly what he was thinking. The stars reflected in his dark stormy eyes, a slight frown on his face as if he wasn't quite certain as to how to approach the situation. Much to her surprise, she saw true concern in those eyes as well.

She sighed, leaning back to get comfortable once more. "It wasn't a big deal. He was just a jerk."

He kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to continue. Finally making a decision, she did.

"It started out fine... Other then you telling me it was all a waste of time. That really did piss me off, you know. I got all dressed up and I was so excited, it felt like you were being mean just to bring my mood down, but I forgot about it soon enough. I was... Looking forward to it." She snorted, attempting to lighten her words. "I'm such an idiot."

She knew he was putting in an effort to stay quiet here and she was impressed by the restraint for an obvious chance at a jab at her. She had to give him some credit, he really seemed to be trying.

"I met up with Hiro and right away, out came the flattery. I mean, he was laying it on _thick_. How beautiful I looked, how I was like Aphrodite personified," She ignored the eye roll she knew she was receiving. She couldn't blame him, even she thought it was disgustingly heavy. "The whole nine yards. Yeah, it was completely corny but... It was nice. To be told I was pretty for once. Not having to compete for attention or being told I wasn't as good as someone else. To have someone look at me, just me... It was nice."

She cleared her throat, getting herself back on topic. "So we went out for pizza and talked for quite a while. He seemed sweet enough and he kept up the flattery, laughed at the right times, he flirted in a way that made me lower my guard. I have to admit, he was charming. I enjoyed spending time with him."

"When we left the pizza place he suggested we take the long way home and he would walk me to my door. He suggested we take a walk through the park a few blocks from here and it seemed like a good idea at the time. So, I went with him."

"We walked for a bit, just talking and laughing, when these four guys just came out of nowhere. Hiro seemed to... Change. As soon as he saw them, it was like all the warmth just left him." She felt herself frown, her eyebrows furrowing in anger as she remembered the moment. "Apparently, it was all a bet. To see if Hiro Furukawa could get some with the frigid Akane Tendo."

At her side, Ranma tensed. She ignored him, continuing as if she was talking about the weather.

"Supposedly, they saw me as a challenge. According to them, nothing won me over. Kuno had money and looks, and yet they knew he never had a shot with me. He knew I had a fiancé too, but according to him, 'Akane must never put out because that Ranma's always chasing tail'. It _intrigued_ Hiro, so he made a bet that he could win me over with 'studly appeal'." She exhaled heavily.

"Before I could really process it all, two of them grabbed me by the arms to hold me in place and Hiro... Touched me. Ahh, nothing too bad, I guess." She corrected before her fiancé got the complete wrong idea. "He didn't go under my clothes or anything, but... He did kiss me and he did a bit of pawing." She shivered, still feeling the touch that was burned into her skin. She missed the uncharacteristically dark look that crossed Ranma's eyes, too caught up in her own memories to notice.

"So, I beat the snot out of them all and got back home." She ended quickly, growing more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. Of all people she pictured confessing this too, it had not been Ranma. Most likely Kasumi, in the privacy of her room where she wouldn't be overheard. Even now she felt her eyes welling slightly with shame and fury, but she blinked the tears away before they really had the chance to form. She swallowed heavily, hating that it took more effort then it should have.

"I would have stayed and really taught him a lesson, but one of the guys pulled a knife and admittedly, it did scare me a little. Realistically it shouldn't, I've seen way worse, especially since you've come along but still, I really didn't want to take my chances. Besides, I didn't know if they had reinforcements or anything worse. It was dark, I was by myself and I was outnumbered, I really didn't want to take a chance."

She lapsed into silence, her mouth going dry. She had felt like a coward, fleeing just because some guy had pulled a knife, especially considering he probably didn't even know how to use the thing, but the thought that injury hadn't been their actual intention had worried her a little more then she cared to admit. She felt the need to explain it to him, to justify why she fled in the face of an enemy. She wasn't wholly too sure whom she was trying to convince more.

"Men are pigs." She muttered, drawing her blanket closer to her in an effort to drive away the cool night air, "Every single one of them."

"Hey now, I don't think that's fair." Ranma grunted, his tone flat as he considered her story. "I mean, look at me. A little rough around the edges but I think I'm okay and that's with being raised by a selfish, greedy bastard of a father."

Akane chuckled without humour. "But you're also half girl, it doesn't count."

Ranma scoffed, obviously unappreciative at the mention of his curse, but held his tongue. Part of him was too busy wondering if those punks were still in the park. It wouldn't take too long to check and if they were... Well, whatever happened after that he would deal with then.

Already he was wondering how he would handle seeing that prick at school the next day, but he knew Akane wouldn't appreciate him intervening. She was capable of handling her own problems, she had reminded him of that many times. Didn't mean that the mere thought of someone else daring to touch his fiancé didn't piss him off all to hell though...

"Ranma?"

He jerked slightly, breaking from his dark reverie of thought. "What?"

She quirked an eyebrow at his lack of attentiveness but shrugged it off. "I'm going to head to bed now, it's getting chilly and I'm tired..."

"Oh, yeah, alright." He agreed, watching as she stood and walked towards the balcony. "G'Night."

She gave him one last look over her shoulder, a small smile on her face. "Good night Ranma." She paused, considering her words before deciding they were appropriate. "Thank you."

With that, she was gone from his sight. He lay still on the roof, the slight breeze ruffling his hair as he considered his situation. After what felt like hours, he sighed before heading to bed.

He would handle it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane didn't have to look at him to know that he was staring holes in the back of her head. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, her eyes narrowed in frustration as she tried to restrain herself from beating him senseless. She understood that he was concerned and part of her appreciated it, but on the other hand, his undivided attention was driving her insane.

She turned back to glare at him. He walked easily along the narrow top of the fence, his eyes turned away from her now and looking nonchalantly across the canal. She continued to openly gawk at him, waiting for him to turn back to her when he thought it was safe. When he determinedly continued averting his gaze, she exhaled heavily, rolling her eyes and picking up the pace into a light jog, the blue skirt of her school uniform fluttering around her knees.

She could hear him behind her, smoothly matching her stride, never once losing balance on the narrow beam. Damn perfect Ranma with his damned perfect balance...

He pounced off, landing almost silently on the concrete behind her as they approached the school gates. Akane slowed once more to a leisurely stroll, Ranma moving to step at her side. She gave him a quick sideways glance before entering the school yard.

She knew right away something was off.

As she marched towards the school doors, eyes from all sides turned to stare at her, whispers burning her ears, her name floating on the wind. But this was to be expected. She could only imagine the stories Hiro was spreading around the school already. What she didn't appreciate, however, were the heated glances that were being sent her way. Why did she feel like they were angry?

She didn't miss the way Ranma subtly closed in closer to her side, so smooth and effortless that she wondered if he knew he even did it. She appreciated it all the same. Although she would never admit it out loud, the discomfort was so strong she almost felt like fidgeting, but she held her hands firmly at her sides and continued as if nothing were wrong at all.

They reached the classroom without incident, the silence in the hallways uncomfortable but tolerable. Akane heaved a sigh of relief when she sat in her desk, somewhere she could focus on everything but the fact that people were staring at her like she had two heads.

"Akane!"

Akane jumped slightly, her eyes rising to find Ukyo's. She was surprised when she realized the girl didn't look annoyed like she suspected she might, considering she had walked to school with Ranma all but holding hands with him. The concern in her gaze threw off the young martial artist. The pity that stirred far beneath the surface set her further on edge.

"Good morning Ukyo." She replied, baffled at her sudden appearance.

"I heard a rumor that you hooked up with Hiro." She said bluntly. "I have to admit, at first I was overjoyed, thinking you'd given up on Ranma honey, but when they started to elaborate I knew it couldn't be true."

Akane sighed heavily. "Why, what were they saying?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed, biting her lip uncertainly. "Well, it's pretty much spread through the school that you slept with him."

Akane exhaled again, shaking her head. She might as well expected that much. "Yeah, I expected the jerk to spread something like that."

"Yeah, but... Apparently you were getting around quite a bit Akane." Ukyo continued, "Mentioned that you even did some... Uh, erotic favors for some of his buddies too."

Akane dropped her gaze, her hands clenching. Just the thought of people even believing a smidgen of this lie pissed her off to no end. "Huh. Let me guess, none of those bruises they got last night were that bad? I didn't get a lot of chances to nail them."

Ukyo nodded. "I knew right away that they had gotten into a fight with someone, but not everyone's that observant Akane. Hiro mentioned something about defending territory which would explain the black eye he's got, but he's claiming that was after he... Dropped you off for the night. That was when I knew for sure the entire thing was a total fabrication."

Akane blinked. "Out of everything he said, that was what convinced you?"

Ukyo nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Whether I care to admit it or not, Ranma honey is very... Territorial. If what Hiro said had happened had actually happened, he would not be capable of coming to school today. The only way he wouldn't have acted is if something serious happened and you asked him not to." Ukyo's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she thought something over. "Don't think your special though, I'm sure Ranma honey would do the same for me!"

"Right." Sighed Akane, not bothering to argue. "So what you're telling me is people are actually believing this?"

"Well, Akane, you're not exactly that well known in school anymore." Ukyo pointed out. "They hear rumors about you and Ranma, hear Kuno talking about you, but that's about it. You have a circle of friends and you stick with them. Why wouldn't they believe it when Hiro's got a generally good reputation? He's popular, has a lot of friends and is usually a nice guy. I'm afraid he has you a little outgunned."

Akane sighed again, flopping her head to her desk to rest her chin on her arms. Fantastic. This was going to be a wonderful day at school, being known as the classroom slut. Part of her demanded she stand and defend her honor, but she knew that would only make it seem more incriminating. Still, she couldn't just say nothing, that would be even worse. She had to think smart about lessening the damage...

"Hey babe."

Her eyes flashed up, her muscles tensing at the mere sound of his voice, hardly believing she had actually heard it. Surely he wouldn't be so stupid as actually trying to provoke her?

She was on her feet before she had any idea what was happening, her hands flying to the front of his shirt and pushing him backwards so fast that he nearly stumbled to the floor, his feet unable to keep up with her demands. His back slammed harshly into the wall, his head snapping back with a satisfying thud that rang through the mysteriously silent classroom.

"You have some nerve showing your face." She snarled through gritted teeth, all thoughtful consideration flying from her mind, replaced with the urge to pummel him into the ground. Her temper had always, after all, been her weak point.

Hiro swallowed, suddenly less confident. He had known Akane Tendo was... Different, he assumed the most reaction he would get in a public classroom would be her bursting into tears like any other girl. He wouldn't have been able to back out of his, his buddies were standing just outside the door. He knew it was pushing his luck but he couldn't chicken out when they were all egging him on.

While she was known for her violent outbursts, Akane Tendo was generally a good student and tried to follow rules when her fiance wasn't dragging her into some mess or another. She had had an entire night to cool off and perhaps feel a bit of fear at what he could be capable of. She should have been a little more sensible this morning, right?

Unfortuanatly for him, he had merely provided a night for Akane Tendo to stew over what had happened.

She was furious.

"W-What are you talking about Akane? We had fun last night, reme-"

"When you tried to feel me up in a public park? Got your buddies to hold me down? Pulled a knife on me? On top of it all, you still got your ass kicked!" She snarled fiercely slamming him back again to get her point across. He swallowed heavily, suddenly realizing that this perhaps had not been the best idea. "What did you think would happen if you came in here and approached me first thing in the morning, huh? What, in your puny little horn dog brain, made you think it was a good idea?"

"A-Aka-"

"Don't call me by my given name." She ground out from gritted teeth as she struggled for self control. The sound of her name coming from him after what he tried to pull sickened her. She couldn't pound on him like she could Ranma or Kuno, he was just a normal guy. But oh, how she wanted to. How he deserved it... It wouldn't kill him, some pain might be a good reminder that he couldn't just take advantage of any girl...

"L-Listen Ak... Tendo, calm down a little and we can figure this out. There have been some nasty rumors going around, but I can fix it."

"And why would you do that?" She demanded. "Because you finally realized who it is you were trying to blackmail? Thought just because you were in a classroom in front of a bunch of other students I wouldn't stand up to you? Well, what are you going to do now, huh?" Her grip tightened slightly. "What exactly did you expect from a girl who was raised by a martial artist? I practically lived in the dojo growing up. My father and fiance are incredible fighters and you think I would just take all this laying down?"

Whispers were beginning to travel through the class like wildfire, doubt in the once well liked boy new traced with venom.

_So, what, did he try and rape her?_

_This whole situation seems weird, I don't like this at all..._

_Akane seems genuinely upset, he must have done something!_

_What a jerk!_

Hiro's eyes flashed, noticing the turning tide. This was not at all going according to plan.

"Listen," He whispered darkly, hoping to sound more intimidating then he actually was, never noticing the dark aura that hovered nearby, out of his sight but listening in just the same. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to calm down before I get pissed."

Something flickered through her eyes and for just a moment, Hiro fancied it to be fear. Her hands quivered on his shirt, her fingers slowly falling away as she released him and breathed deeply to calm herself. Hiro smirked, hardly believing his luck. It had worked. Who thought it would actually work! Oh, he was just too good...

"Now, Aka-"

"I'm giving you until the count of three."

Hiro froze, his eyebrow raising slightly at her low growl. "What?"

Akane raised her gaze to him, fury flashing dangerously, murderous intent sending a shiver down his spine.

Her fists clenched as she forced herself to remain still. "One."

"W-wait, Akane, we can talk this out!"

"Two."

Giving up his attempt to calm her, Hiro turned, bolting out the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Three."

And Akane followed.

* * *

"T-Tendo, we can talk this ou-!"

Akane pursued her prey, her legs pumping powerfully as she flowed between students in the hallways, her eyes never leaving the boy he fled from her. He tripped over a stray backpack, his legs splaying almost comically in an effort to right himself before continuing, desperate to get as far away from the girl as possible. Akane leapt and bound effortlessly, the halls almost opening for her where Hiro seemed to be having trouble finding a clear path.

Hiro stumbled down the stairs and for a moment, Akane thought he might tumble down them, but he managed to keep her footing. Akane didn't know if she should feel relieved or dissapointed. She wanted revenge, but permanent crippling via stair fall was a little extreme even for her. She decided to settle on relief. She wouldn't feel as bad beating him to a pulp if he didn't fall down stairs first.

He reached the bottom of the stairway, glancing momentarily over his shoulder to see her taking them five at a time with practiced ease. He yelped, bashing through the doors to the back yards of the school.

Akane followed, faint excitement pulsing through her veins as she saw his path completely blocked now by a chain link fence. Students streamed to the doors and windows to watch the exchange, their eager energy pulsing through the air like a physical presence. Predatory glee filled her mind as her prey realized that it no longer had anywhere to go.

Akane's own heart pounded in her ears, her eyes narrowed and breath coming in excited, quick breaths, her muscles quivering in anticipation. She slowed to a prowl, her hands clenched as she examined the quivering boy standing before her. A tiny part of her pitied his pathetic state, he looked practically ready to wet himself. But the raging, furious part of her remembered the way he had toyed with her just last night. The way he had mocked her. Touched her. Then he had even had the nerve to approach her this morning. Hot fury licked through her chest, a furious scowl coming to her face as she considered him.

"You're pathetic." She snarled, approaching him. He whimpered, shrinking away from her. The students gathered were silent, excited but not wanting to do anything that could break the moment. Waiting for blood, to pounce on what remained afterwards. High school students were merciless.

"Just explain to me what you expected after that stunt you tried to pull last night." She questioned, slowly beginning to circle him. Hiro was frozen in place, suddenly realizing what those prey animals on documentaries felt like when they were being stalked. "You couldn't be dumb enough to think I was afraid of you."

When there was no answer, she chuckled despite herself. "You really are a damned idiot, aren't you? I mean, I throw that word around an awful lot but you really take the cake. I pounded you and you're little buddies into the dust, what did you think would happen? Not to mention I have friends at school, I'm not alone here."

"Y-yeah, friends that were awfully eager to believe me." Hiro shot back, a tiny part of him determined not to look as meek and pathetic as he felt. Akane raised her eyebrow but as a ripple moved through the students, he felt a tiny bit of bravery enter him. She was just a girl, all bark and no bite. He had been caught by surprise last night, that would not happen again. "Tons of friends who were calling you a whore not ten minutes ago."

Akane snorted. "Just because yo-"

"You're alone here, Tendo." Snarled Hiro, "I spread it through the school that I was going to sleep with you and yet who came forward to tell you? No, you were lead like an innocent little lamb to slaughter. Not one of these people were enough of your 'friend' to come forward and tell you I was just looking for a good lay. You were a challenge and they wanted to see if I could break you. They wanted to see you break down into tears this morning when I dumped you in front of the school after I took your virginity. They WANTED to see that!"

"Do you think I care what THEY want?" Akane shouted, the words biting deeper then Akane cared to admit. Had so many people known? "It doesn't matter, I'm no-"

"It does matter, Tendo." Hiro shot back, interrupting her, "You're all alone here. You have no friends. No one car-"

His speech was cut short by Akane's fist slamming into his jaw, the shock nearly pushing him straight off his feet and spinning him around. He had no time to stand up before her foot slammed mercilessly into his stomach, the wind leaving his lungs. As he wheezed for breath her elbow slammed down into his spine, slamming him to the ground in a nearly sobbing heap. His abused lungs heaved, trying to draw in oxygen, but every breath hurt. He curled into a ball, ashamed tears rolling down his cheeks.

He hadn't believed his buddies when they told him they had gotten off easy last night, that the shock had kept Akane from unleashing her true power on them. Now, lying pathetically in the dirt, he realized just how outmatched he was.

She bent over, her voice hissing dangerously in his ear. "Don't come near me again."

He flinched as the dirt near his head was scuffed, but he realized seconds after that she had merely turned away from him and marched back through the school doors. Her fiance met her there, murmuring something to her but she brushed him off, moving past him and towards her classroom. Ranma glanced back in his direction and Hiro flinched once more, terrified of the emotion that was churning in those livid eyes, before the boy followed Akane back into the school. Slowly, the crowd dissolved, and Hiro was left alone.


End file.
